Mess
by PageMisstress
Summary: Tyson makes a mess looking for his hat, and there is a fight. rated K for mild language and caps abuse. WARNING: yaoi, KaiTyson


**Yeppers! I have a fic! Still thinking of a better title but for now it remains the incredibly imaginative 'Mess'. . . I hate titles. **

**Rated for mild swearing, not hotness because –gasp! - I wrote a fluffy fic?! What's happening to me?! (Actually, I don't know if this counts as fluff or not, but w/e) **

**Severe caps abuse, too, I'm afraid. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Kai or Tyson; they belong to a genius whose name escapes me. (Trust me, if I owned Beyblade, it would NOT be for kids)**

"Gah! Where **is** it?!" Kai woke to the sight of clothes being tossed out of the laundry and onto the floor.

"Tyson?" he asked, blearily. The blue haired boy sat up and smiled winningly.

"Oh, hey Kai."

"What are you doing?" Kai looked around and his eyes went wide. The room was a mess.

"I'm looking for my hat."

"Wh-What did you DO?!"

"Huh?"

"TO THE ROOM, TYSON! You completely trashed it!" He froze. "Please tell me you didn't do this to the rest of the house." Tyson shifted, smiling nervously.

"Um… define 'trashed'."

"TYSON!"

"I'm sorry! I was desperate! I can't find it anywhere!"

"Oh, for the love of…"

"Look, I was just-"

"IT'S IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM, ON TOP OF THE DRYER! Where you left it yesterday! Goddamnit Tyson!" The blue eyed boy flinched. "What do you have to say to yourself?!"

"Um… oops?"

"**Oops**? You just ripped apart the entire house looking for your stupid hat, and all you can say is 'oops'?!"

"Kai…"

"No. No way." He threw open the door, his rage only growing at the sight of the debris.

"Kai, please, I'm sorry!" Kai turned back into the room and yanked his clothes on before striding downstairs, Tyson at his heels. While Kai surveyed the damage, Tyson grabbed his hat from the laundry room. He heard the door being unlocked and rushed out.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"**Out**." Snapped Kai. Tyson flinched as the door slammed shut.

(MUCH LATER)

Tyson stared miserably at the clock on the wall. It was now 8:30 at night. Kai had left at 9 in the morning.

He'd cleaned the entire house, not just putting things away, but scrubbing the floors and washing the windows until every inch of the house **gleamed**. Tyson had hoped that it would make Kai see that he was really, **really** sorry (Tyson hated to clean; it was too much like work). But Kai had never come back.

He had tried calling him, but Kai had his phone turned off. An icy fist clamped around his heart as a thought struck him.

_What if… he's not coming back? What if he's left again?_

"No! He wouldn't…" But Kai had been so angry.

A single tear trickled down his face.

"God, Kai, please… I'm so sorry." All because of his **stupid** hat. He put his head on his arms and started to cry.

(EVEN LATER)

Kai shut the door as quietly as he could and looked around. There was a light on in the kitchen- was Tyson still up? He tiptoed down the hall and peered into the kitchen. Tyson was sitting at the table, head on his arms, fast asleep. Kai smiled ruefully. He didn't want to wake him, not when he looked so sweet sleeping. (1) Instead, he gently picked him up, bride style, and carried him up the stairs. Tyson murmured in his sleep and snuggled close.

"That's my Ty." (2) He whispered lovingly. Kai could never stay mad at him. He lay Tyson down on the bed, pulling off his hat and hanging it on the bedpost, and taking his jeans off before sliding him under the covers. He got ready for bed, and came back to find Tyson curled up, still asleep but smiling gently.

As he got into bed he realized that Tyson had cleaned up the huge mess he had made. God, Tyson drove him crazy, but he loved him so much. He pulled the sleeping boy close and cuddled him.

"I love you." Kai whispered, before dropping off himself.

(NEXT MORNING)

The first thing Tyson noticed was that he wasn't in the kitchen. The second was that Kai was home and holding him in his arms. He went very still, trying to guess what might have happened.

Kai came home and brought him upstairs, that much was obvious. And Kai was holding him, so that was a good sign.

He hugged Kai, and burst into tears.

"Hn? Wha?"

"You came back! I'm so sorry! I cleaned the house and everything but you were gone for so long and I'm so sorry!"

"Tyson… Don't cry, Tyson, its okay, its okay." Kai held the boy close, murmuring soothingly until his tears stopped. Tyson clung to Kai's shirt, hiccupping, his eyes still full.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"Its okay, Tyson, don't worry. I might have overreacted a little bit."

"B-But you left and you were gone so long, I… I thought…"

"If you were so worried, why didn't you just call me?" Tyson raised his head and gave him a baleful look. Kai winced. "I… had my phone off… didn't I?" He asked weakly. Tyson nodded. "Oops." Tyson buried his face in Kai's chest.

"I thought you were going to leave again." He choked. Kai's arms wrapped around him, reassuringly tight.

"I'm never going to leave you. I promise Tyson." He kissed the blue eyes angel in his arms and smiled. Tyson smiled back.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast."

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

There was a loud crash from upstairs.

"Where the hell is my scarf?!" Tyson winced. He might have cleaned up a little **too** well.

**(1)HATE the last part of that sentence. I just can't find a better way to put it. If anyone can think of a better way, PLEASE, let me know. ;-; it saddens me. **

**(2) I love the thought of Kai calling Tyson 'Ty'. It makes me squeeful inside. C: **

**Tadaaa! Yet another heartwarming tale from the computer of PageMisstress. c: yay! **

**This one came to me from out of nowhere, but it is definitely shaping up to be one of my favorite pieces so far. **

**Questions, comments, concerns, please push teh button below and let me know! Flames with be used to light the torches for a Mary Sue hunt. (Remember, they aren't human, so it's a sport, not a felony.) **


End file.
